


Best in the West

by Iheartgod175



Category: Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long (Cartoon), The Quick Draw McGraw Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Crossover, F/M, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartgod175/pseuds/Iheartgod175
Summary: A dangerous outlaw known as Savage is wreaking havoc through Texas, killing innocent people and robbing people of house and home in his revenge spree. The sheer brutality of his actions have made many stay clear of him...until he crosses the paths of two famous lawmen in the state. Now it's up to Quick Draw McGraw and Ricochet Rabbit to show this outlaw that they're known as "the best in the West" for a reason. A Quick Draw McGraw/Ricochet Rabbit crossover.





	1. Deputy's Secret, Sheriff's Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be flat-out honest with you: the main reason I wrote this story is because I'm in the mood for a Quick Draw McGraw/Ricochet Rabbit team up. It has some things from my two Western series: characters from both "The Ghost of Huckleberry Hound" (namely "Have Guitar, Will Travel") universe and the "Blazin' Trails" series appear, and in the case of Ricochet and Droop-a-Long, their personalities are taken from the latter. For the most part, though, this is an AU to both of those stories, since several characters' backstories are different.
> 
> As for the fancomic, I'm not sure how long it'll be--probably six or seven chapters. Either way, I'm excited to write it, mostly because it's a story featuring H-B's best sheriffs. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been relatively peaceful in the town of Hoop 'n Holler due to Ricochet and Droop-a-Long taking care of most of the criminals in town. There is one outlaw that Ricochet has been unable to catch, one whom Droop-a-Long is dead set on nabbing himself. His reason for wanting to is unlike anything Ricochet's ever heard...

It was a warm, quiet afternoon in Hoop 'n Holler—just the type of afternoon that Ricochet enjoyed. He stretched back in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk and arms crossed behind his head. "Sure feels good to have a couple of days off for once, eh, Deputy Droop-a-Long?" he asked, looking up at his deputy, who was sweeping some dust out of the office.  

"Sure is, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long answered, his back turned towards the sheriff. After brushing the remaining pile of dust off the porch, he returned inside, setting the broom against the wall. "Can I ask ya somethin', Sheriff?" 

"Sure!" Ricochet sent a friendly smile towards the coyote. "What's goin' on, Droop-a-Long?" 

"Ya know those wanted posters that we usually have up there on the wall, Mr. Ricochet? Are there any crooks I can catch?" Droop-a-Long asked. 

"Droop-a-Long, you know there are wanted posters everywhere in town, not just here. An' normally, they call on me to catch 'em." 

"I know that, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long said. "But I was askin' if there were any crooks on those wanted posters that I can catch myself." 

Ricochet stared at Droop-a-Long in surprise. Uncrossing his legs, he leaned forwards to rest his arms on the table. "I must admit, I'm surprised, Droop. You've never shown this much drive to catch a wanted criminal, 'specially one with a bounty on his head," he said. It was rather odd—Droop-a-Long wasn't a bounty hunter in the slightest; the coyote had told him before that while money was a nice bonus, seeing them put away behind bars was enough for him. "What brought this on, Droop?" 

"I'm feelin' right motivated today, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long answered. "I wanna at least try." 

The answer didn't ease Ricochet's concern, but he decided he might as well give his deputy the answer he was looking for. "Well...there's  _one_ outlaw I have yet to bring in," he said, turning to face the board where they kept the wanted posters. "He's wanted statewide for his crimes. They call him 'Savage', but I've yet to get his real name. He's the most dangerous outlaw in these parts." 

Droop-a-Long looked at the poster, which had a picture of a coyote with claw marks on his muzzle, rough-looking dark grey fur, and pointy ears. The poster read in black, block letters: "Wanted: Dead or Alive. Savage". Straightening up a little, he said, "That's the one I aims ta catch." 

Ricochet stared at Droop-a-Long as though he were insane. "What?! Droop-a-Long, ya can't go after him by yerself!" he exclaimed. 

"My mind's made up ta bring him in, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long replied calmly. "Jus' tell me where his last location was an' I'll be after 'im in a day or two." 

Ricochet frowned. "That's crazy talk, Droop! He's a renowned killer who murdered a deputy in cold blood! He got away with it, due to a slip up on the sheriff's part, but still-" 

"An' that's why I want to stop him, Mr. Ricochet!" Droop-a-Long argued. "I've gotta stop him from killin' anybody else!" 

"I get that you wanna stop him, but why are ya tryin' to nab him by yourself, Droop-a-Long?" Ricochet shouted. "Are ya tryin' to get yourself killed like that deputy did?" 

"If that's what it takes to bring him down," Droop-a-Long said.  

"Droop-a-Long, there is no way in the world I'm lettin' you go off on this...this suicide mission!" Ricochet shouted.  

"You have to, Mr. Ricochet! I'm the only one who can do it, too!" Droop-a-Long urged. "I have a good reason as to why!"

"There'd better be, Droop-a-Long," Ricochet demanded, fixing his deputy with a severe glare. "There'd better be a very good reason why I should allow my deputy to track that  _murderer_ out thar by himself." 

Droop-a-Long remained silent for a while. Then, he took off his hat and set it at his side, looking down at Ricochet. Melancholy was present in his green eyes. "Mr. Ricochet, there's somethin' very important that I need to tell ya regardin' why I wanna take up this case myself," he said. 

The seriousness in Droop-a-Long's voice set Ricochet back. Seeing that the sheriff was too surprised to reply, Droop-a-Long continued with, "If you wanna know why I'm set on catchin' this Savage fella..." Droop-a-Long twisted his hat like a washcloth. "It's because, well...I know who he is."

"You know who he is?!"

"Yeah. He's my older brother, Drag-a-Long Coyote." 

Ricochet looked as though he'd been slapped. "What?!" he exclaimed. He shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be true, Droop-a-Long!" 

"Mr. Ricochet, look at me, an' then look at the photo of 'im up there on the wall." 

Ricochet did, taking a good long look at his deputy and then at Savage's poster. Other than the fur color and cuts, there was a family resemblance there, especially around the snout. "Well...I guess I can see that," he admitted. He looked up at Droop-a-Long. "But...you're his brother, an' you never told me?" 

Droop-a-Long's expression turned downcast. "It's not somethin' I like to bring up in a conversation, Mr. Ricochet," he said. "An' my folks don't like talkin' about him either. They disowned him after all the chaos he caused back in my hometown. After that, he left. But before he left, he told me somethin' that's stuck with me for years." 

"And what was that, Droop-a-Long?" 

"He said, 'Don't be sad, little brother. We'll meet again...but there ain't gonna be a happy reunion, I'll tell ya that'," the coyote replied. "I've been tryin' to figure out what happened to him all these years, an' when I heard of that murder, I jus' knew it was him." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ricochet said. "Are you tryin' to protect him, after what he's done?"  

Droop-a-Long's silence answered that question. He sighed. "Droop-a-Long-" 

"Mr. Ricochet, don't get me wrong. I ain't tryin' to protect him. I...I wanna bring him in, but peacefully. He'll put up a fight if you go up to him, an' you might die," the coyote said. "But he won't fight his little brother." 

"You don't know that for sure, Droop-a-Long!" Ricochet argued. "He's probably changed a lot since you last saw him, an' he might not be willin' to listen to you or anybody else!" 

"But Mr. Ricochet-" 

"No, Droop-a-Long," Ricochet interrupted. His expression was serious. "I'm gonna shut down this mission right now. I'm not gonna let you run out thar an' get yourself killed." 

Droop-a-Long shook his head, sorrow and anger in his eyes. "You don't get it, Mr. Ricochet..."

"No, I do, Droop-a-Long," Ricochet answered. "You wanna stop your brother from gettin' into even deeper trouble with the law. An' that's understandable. But the reason I'm tellin' you not to rush out there to find him is because I don't want you gettin' killed."

Droop-a-Long stared at him in surprise. "Mr. Ricochet..."

"Droopy, you're more than jus' my deputy. You're my friend. An' as your friend, I'm not lettin' you go out after him, knowin' full well that you can get yourself killed," Ricochet continued. "I know you want to go after him an' talk him outta this crazy thing he's doin', but we're gonna have to go after him together. I'm not puttin' my friend in danger, an' I sure as heck won't let him walk headlong into it, no matter how good his intentions are."

Droop-a-Long's ears lowered. "Gosh...I didn't think of it like that..."

Ricochet gave Droop-a-Long a pat on the shoulder. "You were thinkin' of the right things, Droop," he said. "Findin' out why he's doin' what he's doin' is part of a sheriff's job. An' hopefully, we'll be able to get that answer from 'im."

"It's kinda hard to get straight answers from Drag-a-Long, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long admitted. "Come to think of it, I don't think he'll talk to me anyway."

"Why do ya say that?"

"When we were kids, he never told anybody but me what he's done. He made me promise to never tell anybody what he'd been doing, too. One day, when he committed a really serious crime, my folks couldn't get answers from him or any of my other siblings, so they came to me. I tried ta protect 'im, but they made me tell, though, which is what led ta him bein' banished," Droop-a-Long explained. "I'm sure he's still got a grudge for that..."

"Don't worry, Droop. When we catch 'im, we'll get the answers we need," Ricochet said. "That I can promise ya."  

Droop-a-Long nodded. It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but he had no reason to doubt the sheriff. "Alright, Mr. Ricochet."

"Good. Now that we've got that settled, how's about we head down to the saloon? I'm buyin' this time," Ricochet said. 

"Oh, but you don't have to do that, Mr. Ricochet-"

"Droopy, if I let ya have things your way, I wouldn't be doin' much of anythin'," Ricochet said. "Now come on. I'm gettin' right tired of sittin' in this office all day."

Droop-a-Long offered up a small smile towards the sheriff and put his hat back on his head. "Right behind ya, Mr. Ricochet."

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Ricochet settled into bed, pausing only to turn out the lamp in the room. Droop-a-Long was already asleep, and his snores were echoing loudly through the office. He sighed as he turned to face the ceiling. Despite having nothing to do the whole day and feeling bored, his mind was buzzing with activity, keeping him from sleeping the way he needed to.

First and foremost on his mind was his deputy's behavior from earlier. He couldn't fault Droop-a-Long for wanting to run out and catch his brother, but the fact that he wanted to do it by himself was what worried him. It was common knowledge that out of the two of them, Ricochet could take hits like nobody's business; it was the reason why he was the most well-respected sheriff in this part of the state. As for Droop-a-Long, it took him a long time to recover from an injury, and Drag-a-Long was not going to go easy on him because Droop-a-Long was his little brother. In fact, taking on that coyote could very well result in Droop-a-Long's death, which was the last thing Ricochet wanted.

Another thing that unnerved him was that his deputy hadn't told him anything. Droop-a-Long had probably thought that if he'd told him immediately, Ricochet would simply throw him in jail without any regard for his friend's feelings, without any regard for Drag-a-Long's reasons for doing such a thing. Ricochet didn't see how there was a reason behind a murderous rampage, but he wasn't so heartless so as to completely ignore his deputy's wishes. He'd promised him that he'd ask him what was going on, and get the story behind this behavior. Handing down the sentence would be a different matter, but Ricochet decided to leave that in the hands of the court.

He sighed. "I jus' hope Droop-a-Long doesn't think that I'm tryin' to hold him back or anythin'," he muttered. "But more than anythin', I'm concerned that this situation might be too dangerous for 'im."

He turned over and closed his eyes. He'd have to have a long talk with his deputy about this tomorrow.

* * *

 

_Five hundred miles from Hoop 'n Holler..._

_They're gonna pay. All of 'em are gonna pay..._

Those words ran through Drag-a-Long's head like a mantra as he trekked across the desert, his cape billowing behind him due to the wind. Blood stained his shirt, his vest, his cape, and part of his fur, and he didn't care. If anybody asked questions, his gun would do the talking. And that didn't do the job, the knife would.

Posses could follow him to the end of the earth if they wanted, but they were nothing more than minor obstacles. Nobody was going to stop him. Nobody was going to stop him until he made sure that the people who'd wronged him, the people who'd nearly taken his life away, had paid for their sins in blood. Then, and only then, would he stop. They'd be free to do whatever they wanted with him. 

But until that time came, nobody was going to stop him.

And so, Drag-a-Long trekked on through the desert, silent as the night.


	2. Blood of the Innocents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hundred miles from Hoop 'n Holler, Sheriff Quick Draw McGraw enjoys a rare quiet morning with his deputy and his good friend Clarissa. That all changes when a stranger covered in blood arrives in town....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading this and left kudos on it. It really means a lot! I was hit with some major inspiration after reading the "Scooby-Doo Team Up" comic featuring Quick Draw and Ricochet Rabbit, which lead me to finish this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will have the aftermath of this, as well as returning to Ricochet and Droop-a-Long's side of things.

_Pecos, Texas_

It was early morning when Clarissa walked outside, taking in the surprisingly cool air of the town. She knew her father would be surprised to see her up and about this early-after all, last night's party had been quite eventful-but she still found herself buzzing with excitement.

She chuckled. "Guess I got that part from Ma," she said. She looked around, noticing that nobody else was out and around. Opening hours for her father's store weren't until eight thirty, so she had plenty of time on her hands. Flexing her muscles, she made her way back into the house. "Better eat some breakfast, then-before I know it, it'll be openin' time."

She walked back inside the house, which was remotely clean due to her father's meticulous cleaning from last night. Heading for the kitchen, she pulled out some bread as well as eggs. No sooner had she started cooking than she heard a very loud shout of her name.

"OH, CLARISSA! ARE YA UP YET?"

Anybody would've been annoyed to hear someone belt their names at the top of their lungs so early in the morning, but Clarissa sighed. Taking the food off the stove and setting it on a plate, she walked out the door. "Quick Draw, you're gonna wake up half the town if you keep yellin' like that!" she giggled.

The town's sheriff, Quick Draw McGraw, stood outside of her house, his hat off to her and a friendly smile on his face. "Aw, gee, well, there's no harm in checkin' up on some of my friends, now, is there?" he asked.

"Of course there isn't, Quicks Draw," his deputy, Baba Looey replied. He tipped his sombrero towards Clarissa.  _"Buenos dias, Senorita."_

Clarissa chuckled.  _"Buenos dias,"_ she answered. "But you don't have to be so formal, Baba Looey. I thought I made that clear a while ago!"

"Baba Louis has always been like that," Quick Draw said. "I keep tellin' him he doesn't have ta be so formal around a ladyfriend."

"Well, I thin' it's showing respect to your ladyfriend, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey replied.

"Now, hooold on thar, Baba Looey!  _I'll_ be doin' the thinnin' around here, and don't you for-git it!" Quick Draw said, pointing at the burro. 

"Of course, Quicks Draw," Baba Looey answered.

Quick Draw nodded, and then the smell of Clarissa's eggs filled his nose. His stomach growled and turned towards Clarissa. "Hey, uh...you wouldn't happen to have more of those eggs, would ya?" he asked. "Baba Louis an' I had no time to eat anythin'."

"We had time, Quicks Draw, but you insisted on coming here first," Baba Looey said.

"Is that so?" Clarissa asked, her smile widening when she saw Quick Draw's face go as red as his hat. 

"Well...uh...i-it's jus' that this house is the first place on Baba's rounds," Quick Draw answered. "An' since Baba Looey wasn't up to it, I-I decided to accompany 'im."

"But Quicks Draw, I was perfectly-"

Quick Draw slapped a hoof on Baba's mouth, shutting him up. He set a wide smile towards Clarissa. "But as ya can see, Baba Louis is right as rain now," he said. "Guess the escort wasn't necessary."

Clarissa nodded. "Guess not." She got up from leaning against the doorframe. "Well, since you're here, I reckon I can make some more eggs for you an' Baba Looey," she answered. "It won't take more than a few minutes, so you boys are welcome ta come in an' wait."

Baba Looey moved Quick Draw's hoof from his mouth. "Thank you, Senorita!" he answered.

"Yeah, thanks, Clarissa," Quick Draw added. 

Clarissa smiled at them before making her way inside. As soon as she got to the stove, Quick Draw let out a dreamy sigh. "Ain't she somethin', Baba Looey?"

"She sure is, Quicks Draw. But you'll never have her as your girlfriend unless you say somethin'," Baba Looey said. 

"Girlfriend?!" Quick Draw said. "Baba Looey, I don't know what kinda things you've got in your head, but ya need ta get 'em outta thar!" He marched into the house. "Clarissa's just my lady friend, that's all."

" _Si_ , Quicks Draw. _Your_ lady friend," Baba Looey said, putting heavy emphasis on it.

"BABA LOOEY!" 

"Is everythin' alright, boys?" Clarissa asked, turning around to face Quick Draw. 

"It will be, iffin' Baba Looey would stop spoutin' stuff he wasn't supposed to be spoutin'!" Quick Draw answered, glaring at Baba Looey.

"Hey, I jus' call things as I see them, Quicks Draw."

Clarissa couldn't help but chuckle as she turned back around to face her eggs, the two's argument filling her ears.  _Boys,_ she thought. 

* * *

Breakfast was a chatty affair for everyone involved. Clarissa's father, Clarence, had come down not long after Quick Draw had arrived, although with the mustang's loud voice filling the air, it was kind of hard to ignore. Thankfully for Quick Draw, Baba Looey made no mention of the real reason he and his deputy had arrived--a sharp glare had made sure of that.

"So, boys, how are ya gonna spend your afternoon?" Clarence asked. "Reckon there won't be any criminals for you to catch since you've done such a great job keepin' law an' order in this town."

"I agree," Clarissa added, giving Quick Draw one of her flirty smiles.

Quick Draw's face heated up. "Well...it's all part of a marshal's work, ya know?" he answered. 

"And you've been doin' an excellent job," Clarence said. "You two truly are the best in the West for a reason."

"Aw, shucks, Mr. Trottingham..."

" _Gracias_ , Senor Trottingham," Baba Looey said.

"Well, I reckon they're probably gonna do some bullet practice," Clarissa said. "And as fun as that is, it gets a little tiresome after a while."

Her father stared at her in shock. "You're out there with them?" he asked. He turned to Quick Draw with a suspicious glare. "Is there somethin' you should be tellin' me?" 

"Daddy," Clarissa said, turning towards her father. "They're not doin' anythin' weird, just teachin' me how to defend myself with a gun. An' I have to admit, I'm gettin' pretty good at it."

Clarence sighed. "First football, then weight-liftin' and now this?" he inquired. "Are you trying to be seen as a freak?" 

Clarissa frowned. "I'm proud of the way I am, Daddy. I'm not the kinda gal who's gonna sit back an' wait for some hero to come rescue me," she said. "I wanna learn how to defend myself, but I also wanna have fun!"

"Football isn't fun!"

Clarissa stood up. "Of course it ain't. After all, it's a man's sport. A woman would have to be stupid ta do somethin' like that," she said. 

"N-Now that's not what I was gonna say-"

"But that was what you were gonna say, right?" she interrupted. "'Cause that's what you always say." She turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Clarissa-" Clarence sighed as the door slammed behind her. He turned towards Quick Draw and Baba Looey. "Sorry, boys. She sometimes gets like this."

"Well, I can't say I blame her," Baba Looey said, eating more of his eggs. "Senorita Clarissa is seen as an...odd one."

"That's not nice, Baba Looey!" Quick Draw scolded.

"That's nicer than what most of the town has been sayin', Quicks Draw!"

Quick Draw got up from his seat. "I'll be back," he said.

"Where are ya going, Quicks Draw?" Baba Looey asked. 

"To find Clarissa, that's where I'm goin'!" Quick Draw said. He went out the door without another word. 

Clarence sighed. "I don't understand the two of them sometimes," he said.

"It's alright, Senor," Baba Looey answered. "Nobody does most of the time."

* * *

Quick Draw found Clarissa in her usual spot--near the livery stable, sitting on the water trough, her head in her hooves. Her long blonde bangs fell in front of her face, and even from where he was standing, Quick Draw could see the telltale signs of tear stains.

Cautiously, he walked over to her. "Clarissa, you alright?"

She sniffled and raised her head to look up at him. Her blue eyes were filled with tears. "That depends on your meanin' of 'alright'." 

Quick Draw sat next to her, looking over at her with sympathy. "I can't blame ya for bein' a bit mad at your pa."

"He's a bit old-fashioned, you know? It's not that I would mind bein' a housewife or somethin' like that," Clarissa said. "But...you don't understand that I've gotta do somethin' other than bein' cooped up in my house-or bein' cooped up in my pa's house 'til someone offers to marry me." She scoffed, and a small, bitter smile came on her face. "Not that any fella would want to marry me..."

"Now hold on thar, Clarissa! You're plumb wrong ta think that way!" Quick Draw said. "There are some fellas who'd probably marry ya!"

"Quick Draw, come on. Most fellas think I'm an oddity 'cause of my physique, my strength...or they like me for some awful reason," she answered. "Face it, there's no fella in this whole town who likes me for who I am."

Quick Draw couldn't stand listening to this any longer. As she got up to leave, he jumped up and seized her wrist. At that moment, his brain immediately told him it was a suicide move, but his emotions overruled that warning. "Well,  _I_ like ya for who ya are! An' I don't want ya for-gittin' it, neither!" he blurted.

Clarissa turned around to face him, startled surprise in her bright blue eyes. And once he realized what he'd just said, Quick Draw's face went a deep red. He slowly let go of her hand, and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "W-What?" she asked.

"S-Shucks, um...n-nice weather we're havin', huh?" Quick Draw answered, avoiding her gaze. His face seemed to turn even redder. 

"All those rumors...they were true?" she asked. "You actually like me, Quick Draw?"

"Well, uh...look, I was aimin' to tell ya, to be honest," Quick Draw replied. "I-It's jus', well...I was tryin' to figure out how ta do it. I was thinkin' of singin' a ballad for ya, but Baba Louis talked me outta that idea."

"I'm glad he did," Clarissa said, a knowing smile on her face. Quick Draw's horrible singing was legendary across the town--and possibly the country. "You probably would've been driven out of town if you'd gone through with it."

Quick Draw huffed. "Some folks jus' don't know talent when they hear it," he said, offended.

Clarissa chuckled.  _Oh, boy..._ "Well, for the record, you can count me as the only person willing to listen to your singing," she answered. "That oughta make up for somethin', right?"

"Yeah," Quick Draw answered. He cleared his throat as he turned back to face her.  "So, uh...'bout that spontaneous-like confession..."

"I have to admit, it's one of the most interesting confessions I've heard. But also, it's the sweetest," Clarissa said. She gave him a friendly smile. "You're the only person who genuinely likes me for who I am. And that matters a lot more ta me than money. An' just between us..." She stood up on her tiptoes to look up at him, and her smile widened when she saw the red on his face. "I like you quite a bit too, Sheriff."

Quick Draw had no time to answer before she kissed him, and it felt like fireworks went off on his lips. She broke contact, and she laughed when she saw his frozen lovestruck smile. 

"Aw, come on, Quick Draw," she teased, pushing his snout lightly. "I know you've been kissed by a few girls before."

"A-An' how do ya know about a sheriff's private business?" he asked.

"You bragged about it several times," Clarissa answered, to which Quick Draw huffed with embarrassment.

A loud whistle came from behind them, and both spun around to face the source: Baba Looey, who was peeking out the door with Clarissa's father also looking on. Clarence looked utterly surprised and slightly concerned, while Baba Looey looked like a cat that had caught the canary. 

 _"Felicidades_ , Quicks Draw!" he said in a singsong voice. 

"BABA-BOY!" Quick Draw yelled, so loud that birds were sent flying into the sky from over twenty trees.

"Are you sayin' that you weren't askin' my daughter to marry ya?" Clarence asked. 

"What?!" Clarissa turned towards Quick Draw, who for his part looked utterly stunned. "Quick Draw, you made no mention of that!"

"W-Wha-t-that's-" Quick Draw stammered. "I-I ain't plannin' on all that! I-I mean, she agreed ta go out with me an' we haven't figured out a date yet an' all, b-but..."

"Sheriff, you an' I are gonna have to have a serious conversation about this," Clarence said. 

Quick Draw sighed, and then he turned towards Clarissa, who gave him a small smile. "Is he always like this?" 

"Always, as long as I can remember. An' ya can't win against him when he's set like this," Clarissa said.

Quick Draw sighed.  _Well, he is her paw. Reckon it'd be right uncouth if I didn't have a horse-ta-horse talk with 'im._ "Sure. I'll talk with ya when we finish with breakfast," he said.

Clarence nodded, and Baba Looey gave him a thumbs-up. Clarissa laughed. "We're gonna get a lot of supporters now, ain't we?"

"Yeah, an' knowin' this town, they're gonna be on top of everythin'," Quick Draw said, walking her inside the house. Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile. "Reckon things are gonna go swell now."

* * *

_Twenty miles outside of Pecos..._

Drag-a-Long swallowed the remaining bit of water in his first canteen, and wiped his mouth, pausing to feel the rough patches of whiskers under his muzzle. He hadn't shaved in at least a week, not since he'd gone out on this hunt. Ever since one of his sources had told him that the gang he'd been chasing had been in this town, he hadn't stopped for anything, barely taking care of his appearance. His wife would've called him out of on that, as she disliked it when he didn't keep his muzzle shaven. She'd told him that any male with a stubble was a deal breaker for her; several times, he'd deliberately done it to make her angry, just out of pure enjoyment.

His eyes narrowed at that. His wife, the toughest woman he knew, the only woman he'd ever considered his equal...she was suffering now, and was left in the care of his men, along with their son. The person who did this to them had been a good friend of his, someone he'd never thought would turn traitor. His son was going to be alright, but his wife...the way that monster had descended upon her was so gruesome it'd made Drag-a-Long sick to his stomach--and that was something remarkable, since he'd done a number of horrible things in his life. He guessed a part of him really did have a conscience after all.

Well, wherever it was, it wouldn't help him now. His claws dug into his palm, drawing blood.

He'd left her fighting for her life. And he was going to repay that in full. 

He looked over to his left, seeing a small wooden sign that read "Town of Pecos: 18 more miles". He sighed as he took out another canteen of water and unscrewed the top. "Bob was right ta take two of these with me," he said, taking another swig of water. "Eighteen more miles in this weather's gonna be a long hike."

Closing the canteen, he continued on his way, the desire for blood coursing through his veins.

* * *

Clarence set his tea cup down on the table and looked at Quick Draw, who was fiddling with his badge, from over his small, round rimmed glasses. It was just him and the sheriff--he'd asked Clarissa to head out and get some supplies for him, and had sent Baba Looey along with her. This conversation had to be between the two of them--horse to horse, as he'd called it earlier. "I'm glad you agreed to talk to me, Quick Draw," he said.

Quick Draw nodded. "Ya said it was important, Mr. Trottingham. I would never turn down a request like that," he said, "especially from an old friend."

"Or the daughter of an old friend," Clarence said.  He gave the mustang a questioning stare. "How long have you liked my daughter, Sheriff?"

"Shucks, well...a little over two years..." Quick Draw admitted, fiddling with the badge a little more. A small smile came on his face. "I started likin' her a few months after you an' her moved into town." 

"An' you bring this up now?" Clarence sighed, and he fixed Quick Draw with his most serious stare. "Quick Draw...ya know there's talk of you becomin' a marshal, right?" 

"There should be!" Quick Draw puffed up with pride. "I'm plannin' on registerin' as one myself."

"I know that, an' the whole town's proud of ya. I mean, it's rare for sheriffs round here to move up in the ranks," Clarence replied, offering a small smile. "But if you become a marshal, Quick Draw, folks are gonna hunt you down if you throw 'em in jail. They'll attack anybody who's close to ya, your friends, your family...an' if they know that you've got a woman..." Clarence frowned. "I don't want my Clarissa in any danger, Quick Draw."

"Aw, Mr. Trottingham, I know how ta defend Clarissa an' any other female-type person," the mustang said. "But I don't think I need ta worry about that with Clarissa. She can fight a fella with no trouble at all. Plus, she's a durn good shot with a gun."

"I know that from experience," Clarence said. "She's stronger than I take her for, but I'm her father, Quick Draw. I know her better than anyone. And she's not indestructible. She's got a soft heart, you know; bad things affect her easily. An' if somethin' were to happen to her, or to you...I don't know how she'd recover." 

"Mr. Trottingham, I know for a fact that Clarissa can take it. I mean, she's been around here for two years, an' except that one incident with that Dead Eyes gang, she hasn't been hurt. Trust me, I told her such when we first met that I was gonna run into danger. She told me, in her exact words, that 'Well, if ya run into danger, reckon I'll be right behind to help. I ain't no damsel in distress'."

Clarence smirked--the image of his daughter like that was slightly amusing. "That much is sure," he answered. "I don't have to ask you to prove your feelin's to her, 'cause I can see that you do care about her. And I don't have to tell you about what'd happen if you hurt her. She's not the only crack shot in this family."

"I'd never lay a hand on Clarissa, sir," Quick Draw said. "I wouldn't dream of it."  _'Sides, she'd probably kill me first if'n I even had that idea._

Clarence nodded, and then he stood up from his chair. "Well, I'm glad you and I had this conversation, Quick Draw. An' I wish you the best of luck when it comes to Clarissa." 

"Thanks, Mr. Trottingham," Quick Draw said, also getting up from his chair.

"Now, I think it's time for you to get back to your duties," Clarence said. "Reckon the townspeople wouldn't take well to a sheriff relaxin' on the job."

"Heh, you're right 'bout that," Quick Draw said. "I'll be back later ta pick up Clarissa, Mr. Trottingham."

"I thought you said you hadn't figured out a time for your date!" 

Quick Draw smiled. "Well, looks like I jus' did."

* * *

Clarissa walked out of the store with a large box in tow, but paused before getting down the second step. "Ya sure you don't need help with that crate, Baba Looey?"

The burro ambled behind her, carrying three boxes. He peered out from behind them and smiled. "It's alright, Senorita Clarissa. I can handle it myself," he said.

"Well, if'n you're sure," she said, before continuing on her way.

"Say, Senorita," Baba Looey started, trying to catch up to her. "Do you really like Quicks Draw, or do you take pity on him?"

Clarissa turned to face him, amusement in her blue eyes. "Take pity on him? Why do you think I'd do that, Baba Looey?"

"Well, the last person Quicks Draw went on a date with didn't like him. I thin' she only wanted to go with him because nobody else would," Baba Looey said.

"Why...that's jus' terrible..." Clarissa shook her head and turned back to face the front, as she'd nearly stumbled into another passerby. "Who'd do somethin' like that?"

"I can't say. But it's the reason Quicks Draw didn't say anythin' for a while, I thin'," Baba Looey said.

Clarissa thought back to Quick Draw's confession from earlier, how nervous he'd been. "How long is a while, Baba Looey?"

"Two years, I thin'."

"Two years?" Clarissa set the boxes down on the porch. "But he doesn't have ta worry about me rejectin' him!"

"My thing is, Quicks Draw is my friend, Clarissa," Baba Looey said, setting the boxes down next to him. "I know him better than anybody. An' seeing him disappointed like that makes me angry." He looked up at Clarissa, seriousness in his eyes. "Senorita, don't take this the wrong way. But I just want to know if you really do like Quicks Draw. No other woman has in a long time."

"Baba Looey, I was bein' serious back there when I was talkin' to him. Trust me, there would've been a different reaction if I didn't," Clarissa said. "I mean...he's a lil' slow sometimes, an' arrogant, but under all that, he's a nice guy who'll do anythin' to help others. Teasin' him's also pretty fun, too." She chuckled. "Seein' him blush is also kinda cute."

"Quicks Draw, cute?" Baba Looey chuckled. "I've never heard that one before."

"Can ya run that by me again, Baba Looey?" Quick Draw asked, standing in front of his deputy.

Baba Looey jumped. "A-Ah, I said, I thin' the ladies are missing out, Quicks Draw," he said quickly.

Clarissa coughed back a laugh. Quick Draw turned to her then, and cleared his throat. "So, uh...ya know what I said earlier 'bout our date?"

"Yup. You said that you hadn't figured out a time an' place for it," Clarissa said.

"Well, now I jus' did, an' I was thinkin' of takin' you over to Delmonico's," Quick Draw replied. "That is, uh...if'n you don't have plans for this evenin'."

"Quick Draw, my plans are almost always goin' to bed hours before I'm really tired," Clarissa said. "Of course I wouldn't mind goin' to Delmonico's for the evenin'!"

Quick Draw beamed. He started to say something else, but that was when there was a commotion from the other side of town.

"Hey, who's that walkin' into town?" someone called out.

"Holy moly, he's covered in a ton of blood," another person said.

That caught Quick Draw's attention. "Covered in blood?" he repeated, turning around to face the source of the distraction.

Limping into town was a dark-grey furred coyote with several faded claw marks on his light grey muzzle. He was dressed in a dark purple shirt and a dark brown vest, black tattered jeans, and had a gun holster with faded leather. Dark patches of blood stained the sides of his shirt, his paws, his nails and his face. Nobody could see his face due to him having his head bowed low, his top fur swept to side. 

Immediately, most of the people were trying to swarm around him. Quick Draw couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in his gut as he watched the scene. Something about this stranger was setting him on edge.

Baba Looey looked up at him. "Quicks Draw?"

"Baba-boy, get down to the office an' get me my gun," he said.

Clarissa stared at him. "Quick Draw-"

"I've got a feelin' I might be needin' it," he muttered in her ear. "It's better to be safe than sorry, what I always say."

"More like what I always say, Quicks-"

A scream cut through the air moments later, and everyone backed away. Quick Draw ran over to the crowd, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the stranger. He had a young woman by the throat, his claws sinking into her neck. Strangling noises filled the air as she tried to breathe.

"Listen, lady," he growled, his voice hoarse, "I don't need your hospitality. I'm here ta find one thing, an' if I have ta kill everyone here to get it, I will."

"Hooooolld on thar!" Quick Draw yelled. "I'm the sheriff 'round here, an' you aren't gonna be killin' anybody in my town!"

"Sheriff, huh?" The coyote turned towards Quick Draw. The malice in those dark green eyes set him back. "I'm a-gonna ask you this only once, horseface. Where's the Dead Eyes gang?"

"The Dead Eyes gang?" Quick Draw repeated. "I haven't heard that name since a few weeks ago."

"They moved here after committing a massive attack in my town," the coyote snarled. "Are you sayin' you drove them out?"

"Yeah, I am," Quick Draw said. "They committed two murders here, an' I arrested two of their members, but the rest ran off."

"What kinda sheriff are ya, lettin' killers like that get away?" 

Quick Draw's eyes narrowed. "Well, now...seems ta me that you shouldn't be talkin' much about killin'."

Anger flashed in the coyote's eyes. "You'd best let me be on my way, Sheriff. This matter has nothin' to do with you."

"Oh, I think it does," Quick Draw said. "An' I think you need to come with me." 

Clarissa's eyes widened when she saw the flash of silver. "Quick Draw!" she shouted.

Quick Draw saw him turn in the blink of an eye. Before he had time to yell, the coyote fired off a single shot, long and loud. Clarissa let out a scream and fell to the porch. From inside the house, Clarence screamed.

Quick Draw raced towards the porch. "CLARISSA!" Quick Draw yelled. He turned towards the sheriff's office, where Baba Looey was racing towards him with two guns in hand. "BABA, GET OVER HERE!"

"I-I'm coming, Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey shouted.

"Oh, I'll be takin' more than your woman, Sheriff," the coyote snarled. the coyote snarled. Another gun cock filled the air, and Quick Draw felt, rather than saw, the dangerous grin that was coming his way. "I'll be takin' your whole town when the day's over!"

That was the only warning Quick Draw needed. He soon dove on top of Clarissa, his hat flying off as bullets soon peppered the area. Screams erupted from the street and the people quickly took off, scattering in all directions.

If the coyote had an ounce of sympathy in his body, he didn't show it. He opened fire on the people, painting the streets red with the blood of the townspeople. His eyes glinted with sick mischief as he continued on his spree, and his smirk became more and more crazed as he felled them.

And Quick Draw knew that if he didn't stop the coyote now, there'd be no one left to stop him. 

He looked down at Clarissa, who was groaning in pain.  _Thank goodness, she's still alive,_ he thought. "Clarissa?" he asked.

"Q-Quick Draw...?" she gasped. 

"Hang on, Clarissa. I'll get ya outta here soon enough." Quick Draw turned to Baba Looey. "Baba-boy, cover for me!"

"On it, Quicks Draw!" the burro replied back. He raced in front of the mustang and cocked his gun, followed by firing a warning shot past the coyote's head. "Hey! Why aim at them when you can have me?"

Quick Draw barely got in the house in time. Gunshots exploded all around the area, and several bullets burst through the wood walls of the house, shattering plates and ricocheting off of spoons. Quick Draw ducked behind the couch right before a bullet grazed his ear. 

Clarence shouted something at him, but he could hardly hear anything over the sounds of gunshots. Outside, Baba Looey yelled something in Spanish--possibly a swear word--and the sound of multiple rounds being fired off filled the area. Then there was the sound of footsteps racing off of the porch, followed by gunfire, and the sound of a belt jangling as the coyote chased after Baba Looey.

"Quick Draw!" Clarence said urgently. "Hand her over to me!"

"But Mr. Trottingham-" Quick Draw started.

"She's my daughter, and I'm going to take care of her," he said. He stared down the mustang, daring him to argue further. "You have your own problems to take care of!" 

Quick Draw wanted to protest, but hearing the loud reports of guns coming from the other side of town finished that for him. He gently set Clarissa into her father's arms, and then stood up from the ground. His white fur was splattered with blood--Clarissa's blood, he couldn't help but think. "Don't you worry, Mr. Trottingham. I'll stop that savage varmint, even if I have ta die to do it!"

Quick Draw rushed out of the house, hurrying after Baba Looey. Holding his daughter close to him, Clarence muttered, "You'd better."

* * *

Baba Looey could only hope that Quick Draw came in time. It was a rare occasion where most of the outlaws they fought against were good shots while they were running. Some bullets came deadly close to nicking his ear, but most of them were near their mark. Drag-a-Long swore aloud and there was the clang of metal as he dropped one gun. Baba Looey would've breathed in relief if he didn't hear the click of the gun's hammer.

"It ends here, burro," he snarled. 

"HOOOOLLLD ON THAR!" 

Baba Looey spun around the same time as the outlaw. There was no time to wait--Quick Draw fired first. The bullet slammed into his shoulder and sent the coyote falling to the ground. Quick Draw raced over, and snatched the coyote by his vest, kicking the gun out of his hand. "Baba Louis, disarm this vagrant!" he ordered. 

"Right, Quicks Draw!" Baba Looey said, running over to the coyote, who was hanging in the air. He pulled out the dagger followed removing the gun holster and the additional knives he had in his pocket. "He's got a lot of weapons on him, Quicks Draw."

"You're well-trained, ain't ya?" the coyote drawled, smirking. It grew slightly when Baba Looey pulled his hands behind his back to put his handcuffs on. 

"Shut up," Quick Draw spat. "After what you pulled off, I ain't in a jokin' mood with ya."  He set the coyote down on the ground. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doin' here, but you ain't leavin' this town."

"Huh. We'll see 'bout that, Sheriff," the coyote spat.

Quick Draw and Baba led the outlaw towards the sheriff's office. Slowly, the townspeople started to come out of their homes, staring at the bodies and injured persons scattered across the street. Quick Draw's face became pained when he realized that there was another person inside Clarence Trottingham's house, one who might possibly be added to the body count. 

Wails of horror and sorrow filled the air, and Quick Draw caught the glimpse of the coyote's smile as he looked around. "Told ya I was takin' your town with ya."

Quick Draw didn't say anything to that, just continued to march the outlaw into the office with the hardest glare he could manage.

Whether he wanted to believe it or not, this was the easy part.


End file.
